


college with this asshole!

by RedGap



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College you'd always thought it would be cool but no it wasn't god! It, wasn't for one simple fact, Eridan ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey first ever homestuck reader fic, Excuse me grammar. You don't get many Eridan x reader specially in black rom on here well none I can find so :/ hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (y/n) your name  
> (f/n) friend name  
> (f/c) favourite colour

College you'd always thought it would be cool but no it wasn't god! It, wasn't for one simple fact, Eridan ampora. This asshole popped up out of no where. You were the only one who didn't like him other then sollux and the only reason everyone else liked him, was the fact he was loaded, I mean loaded what always cracked your thoughts was then what just, what! Was he doing in your shitty college. He could always afford to go a better one plus he was smart as fuck and liked to point out you weren't. Your not stupid just average and you where on a art course. 

You had enjoyed art all your life and worked hard to get here. “ok drop your paint brushes its lunch time be back by 2 o'clock” your tutor said as everyone dropped what they where doing all getting up. you dreaded lunch the only place you were safe from him was in art because he was on the history course. You walked out with your sketch book in your arms and your lunch in your back pack on your back. You notice your best friend as she runs over “lunch won't be that bad just stick by me” she said smiling of course she was fine she was in the same course as him and loved history. You keep your head down and walk by her side, you came to the lift getting in Eridan ran over getting in and it was to late (f/n) pressed the button. 

You could see his, bright blue eye glare under his annoying hipster glasses. His image always aggravated you. He had a blonde streak in his well comb back hair, He always wore a scarf even in the summer, His pants were black and blue stripped to go with the stupid, scarf and because it was cold he wore his ugly purple sweater. (f/n) looked at you with a ensuring look you looked down avoiding eye contact with Eridan. The lift stopped at you made sure you were the first to get out dragging your friend behind you. Eridan got out last looking over at you “(y/n) wwait a minute” he said now there was his accent it made you cringe. Where the hell was it even from? was what you thought.

Well you stopped, stupidist fucking idea. “What!” you reply the tone in your voice low and not amused “hope you didn't bring any chips or candy in your lunch, you should thin about wwatchin your wwaight” he said quite loudly sniggering at this moment you turn around and storm over to him without even thinking “i'm sick of you insulting every fucking thing, I do I don't know what you're trying to fucking prove look at yourself ampora your nothing!” you shouted in his face. 

He pushed you away coursing you to fall over and land on your back, your friend runs over. You sit up trying to holding the tears back the best you can. Eridan laughs “wwho nothin? Oh by the looks of thins you” he said your mate glares at him “leave her alone!” she shouts Eridan looks at her shocked as Eridan friends walk over karkat and gamzee even there, shocked “ok (f/n)” Eridan replied winking at you walking away laughing as karkat and gamzee follow along they don't look impressed. Your friend helps you up noticing, the tears in you're eyes “let get you to the toilets its ok” she said is a soft voice. You both went to the nearest toilets when you got in there you finely let it all out as she hugged you tight. “why does he hate me so much?” you asked your friend sobbing grossly in her arms. she passed you a tissue “shhh calm down he just a asshole probably jealous of you don't let him get to you” she said you were calming down more by her voice wiping you're eyes, fef walked in looking at you both “oh cod what's up” she asked. 

(f/n) signed “Eridan pushed her over” she said fef walked over “oh glub are you ok he can be such a jerk!” she replied your friend let you go “i'm ok now” you said getting your makeup out of your backpack fixing it. Then we all went to lunch you sat between fef and (f/n) Terezi, Aradia, jade, Vriska, rose and kanaya was also sat with uses. You drank your cherry ade not bothering to touch your lunch. Terezi looked at you confused “aint you eating your lunch, you always pack skittles how the hell could you refuse them?” she giggled Terezi was odd to you but you didn't mind you liked her. “I just don't feel like eating” you said looking over at the boys table. Where Eridan Sollux, karkat Dave and gamzee sat your friend glared at you “if your not eating because of him that just stupid” she said putting another raison in her mouth. Vriska rolled her eyes 

“(y/n) stop being soooooooo lame and get up and do something about how that idoit treating you!” she said passing you a bottle of faygo the wired drink they drank that you couldn't get in England you took it getting up. “that won't be very nice thin about what you don” fef said I signed “sorry fef” you said walking taking the lid of Vriska smirked. You walked over to Eridan he looked at you confused “wwhat do you wwant beach” he said you poured the faygo over his head he gasped, all his hair and clothes where Covered in sticky red faygo all the boys started laughing “that's for pushing me over you stupid snob!” you shouted he got up running out the dinner hall as everyone laughed. You walked back over to your friends Vriska high fived you as you sat back down and just got on with lunch. After lunch you went back to class getting back to painting you had drank to much cherry ade and badly needed the toilet. “i'm just going to toilet” 

you said to your tutor rushing out to the nearest one you went the toilet and washed your hands drying them on your Jean thighs, because there was no paper towels. You walked out into the empty corridor Eridan was walking back noticing you “pouring drink ovver me!” he shouted you ran but it was no use he was to quick for you plus, you hated running. He grabbed you pushing you to the wall holding both your arms with one hand and covering your mouth with the other you struggled, but he was to strong he grip hurt your arms “stay still idoit” he said you mumbled threw his hand “I'vve wwanted to do this a long time” he said removing his hand from your mouth he lent in kissing you. your eyes widened in confusion blushing, first it was just lips till he decided to slip his tongue in you're mouth and for some wired fuck up reason your going on with this and enjoying it, you were enjoy kissing Eridan ampora the guy you despised and you still did, despise he released your lips punching you in the stomach letting go off your arms. you fell down coughing confused like fuck hardly being able to breathe. “I hate you” he said you still coughing “what the fuck” you croaked he left you got up walking back to class your stomach still hurting and lips tingling confused.


	2. Drunk secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so since I got kudos dispite my grammar here the second chapter enjoy :)  
> (y/n) your name  
> (f/n) friends name  
> (f/c) favourite colour  
> (n/n) nickname  
> (p/g/r) parent/guardian/room mate  
> (F/G) favourite game

Getting up you thought to yourself how was he so strong I mean you knew he was a boy but he didn't look like much and your wrists throbed, but you thought it be better just not to think about it. You walked back to class and got on with your lesson trying not to think about what just happened and you couldn't help but blush when you did and you didn't know why you hated the annoying snobby asshole. The bell went knocking you out of your trail of thought for the hole lesson you where thinking about it asking yourself so many queations. Your glad the day over rushing out of class with your sketch books in your hand you weren't looking where you where going bumping into someone dropping all your books "sorry!" You said getting down on your knees to pick your sketch books up quickly not even looking up at who it was, you

Bumped into. your hand was met by someone elses trying to help you pick up your books you looked up to see sollux captor he never really talked to you but you noticed him with the boys. You move your hand turning away blushing sollux was kind of wired but you thought he was kind of cute he wore sunglasses with tinted blue and red frames you had never seen his eyes his hair was short and black sticking up at the sides like wolverine but in a cute way at moment he was in his yellow hoodie he wore on the way out of college "oh thorry (n/n)" sollux said passing you the sketch book "no it was my fault" you replied he smiled 

 

"what you done to ED today I think it wath awethome" he said you smiled a little still blushing you stood up straight "yeah he just gets on my nerves" you replied as sollux was standing up "thomething we have in common then, so (n/n) you busy now?" sollux asked you were surprised he asked sollux was one of the cool people you where lucky to hang out with some of the girls never mind him and feferi and aradia where both his ex girlfriends "no why?" You said putting your books in your bag "I wath wondering do you want to come to mine and play thome video gameth we've never really hung out" he replied you smiled "sure that would be cool" you replied you felt safer walking with sollux you knew eridan didn't go near sollux or you'd normally shyly turn him down because he hung out with you biggest crush dave strider.

So you found yourself walking back with sollux of course you texted your (p/g/r) telling them you were going to be out late. Sollux didnt live far from college so it didnt take long to get there he openes the door inviting you in and the first person you see sat on the sofa in solluxs living room is dave strider sat with his headphones on chilling listen to music. You turn and look at sollux "excuthe him forgot to mention I live with kk dave and gam" he said you feel a bit awkward now but just smile "cool so where the games at" you replied he smirked "up in my room follow me" he said you followed him thinking is sollux trying to seduce me no way probably just so the others dont disturbe are game. The first thing you noticed in solluxs room it was cluted with games wires and electronic devices you both walk in sitting on sollux bed, 

Side "tho what game?" he asked you look at him blankly "you decide I dont mind" you answered sollux signed placing in a game which was luckily a good one your favourite. You where both on your (F/G) playing for hours the was a knock at sollux bedroom door "yo my brother can I all up and come in" gamzee said of course you knew staright away that was gamzee "come in!" Sollux shouted gamzee walked in with two bags full of what you could tell is alcohol "lets all get motherfucking drunk" he said you laugh looking over at sollux who 

 

 

shugged his shoulders "no college tomorrow so why not" he said karkat poped his head around the corner of the door crossing his arms "just fucking great your alll getting drunk for fuck sake" you all go down stairs as dave joins you with all sorts of glases and strews you start drinking sollux set up a game losers take a shot you of course kept loosing due to so much alcohol laughing part way threw a game gamzee suggested a game of truth or dare everyone agreed '(Y/N) gos first since she new here" dave said everyone agrees again you laugh looking over at sollux "ok I dare sollux to prank call eridan" you giggled

 

Sollux laughed "fithfuck probably in bed thith will ber to eathy" sollux replied taking out his moblie putting it on speaker you all tried your best to keep quiet even karkat was giggling eridan answered. "Hello wwhat do you wwant do you knoww wwhat time it is pissblood" eridan said you where confused by these insults you've never heard them use before "well thorry im juth kinda lonley and wondering if you'd come chill with me" sollux replied dave had to leave the room he couldnt keep it in no more "are you joking wwith me sol if this is a pank I will make you pay" eridan said sollux laughed in his hand "thith aint a prank pleathe im bored" sollux replied 

 

 

Eridan groans "I'll be right ovver" eridan said hanging up you all burst out into tears "he thinks your actually Serouis" you said shocked "the best thing is the fuckass has a black crush on (Y\N) and doesnt even know she fucking here" karkart blurted laughing you looked confused and laughed "oh so that why he pinned me up to a wall kissed me then punched me in the stomach" you replied everyone went quiet a second laughing again the doorbell rang and sollux got up inviting eridan in what eridan didnt know was that you and the others where in the living room Eridan walked in with sollux looking at you all "this wwas a prank I dont drink and you pulled me out all the wway here" eridan shouted karkat got up walking over to you whispering in your ear "do something to get a reaction out of him" you smirked taking a shot eridan hasn't noticed you yet so you get "oh hey eridan didnt notice me freak" you slurred Eridan look over at you going bright red "wwhat are you doing here" he said 

 

 

You got up walking over to him everyone was giggling specially karkat "im drinking what are you doing here asshole just try and pick on me now" you hiccuped a bit he glared at you but look kinda worried "bitch sit down and shut your mouth your lowwering my IQ just lookin at you" he said "oooh" everyone said you laugh grabbing eridan by the shirt throwing him against the wall and the best thing was he was to in shock and embarssed to react straight away "I lower something in the minute your a fucking coward when people are around what is it do you like me or do you hate me because the kiss was confusing freak" you teased you couldn't take this serouisly he pulled away "I deal wwith you wwhen your not drunk bitch evverythin thats happened is your own fault and I didnt see you complaining then" he yelled storming out everyone looked at you your so confused "what is going on there something your all not telling me your acting strange the insults don't make sence Eridan stronger then any normal guy his age and he doesn't even have that much mustle never mind that he doesn't work out" 

 

You damnded to know dave got up putting a hand on your right shoulder "promise you can keep a secret and dont freak out" dave said looking at everyone else getting there consent you nod shly sollux walks over taking off his yellow arm band he always wore your eyes grew wide at what solluxs transformation his skin was now grey he had 4 horns sticking out his head and his nails and teeth sharpened to points you felt a hit of fear as doon as you processed it a bit your heart wouldnt stop beating you stepping back panicking trying to control your drunk panicking breathing "What the hell are you!" You screamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapter 2 took so long. I will be writing a chapter 3 when I get spear time and putting my all into this fic thank you guys hope your enjoying the story so far :)


	3. A Secret and quadrants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys soo been a while was going back threw this fic and noticed i accidentally mentioned my own name sorry about that i changed it. So i got a few idea's for another chapter reader and sollux getting closer as she learning quadrant's. ;)

Dave walks over to you "wow calm your tits, you promised you Wouldn't freak out" he sighed You moved away from Dave "this Isn't even logical, how? Do you all look like that?" you panicked trying to progress everything Gamzee smirked "motherfucking miracles sis That's how this all up and motherfucking works" he added Dave faceparmed "don't listen to jugglo just calm down let me explain" Dave said Gamzee grawled at Dave then Karkat interrupted "yes Dave because you the fucking human! are going to take charge and fucking explain trolls to her if any fucking fuckass here should be the one to explain this to her should be fucking me a fellow troll and leader" he shouted you calmed down at bit still in shock "me being a human which she know will help a lot more vantas poor girl frightened" he replied. You look over at sollux still in troll form he looked at you worried you turned back to Dave before Karkat could open his mouth again "Dave I'd like you to explain this to me" you said Karkat rolled his eyes "fine but properly none of this fucking ironic cool kid shit" he said sollux stayed quiet and Gamzee was chugging a bottle of faygo usual Gamzee "so first i better explain the arm bands I'm going to be serious just this once sit down because this is going to be a long ass explanation" he said you sat down as he start's to explain the bracelet's first "so the bracelets well this is kinda freaky so every troll wearing one the colours represent their blood colours that was a personal detail added not effecting how they look human I'll explain blood colours fully after. So the clown being a purple blood as this crazy shit called chuckles voodoo and he can make shit out of it like a rock kind of like a crystal containing the chuckles voodoo so they crushed up the rock and had well, this is the freaky bit but don't worry no one was hurt to get it they took some human blood mixed that shit in a molded it to make the bracelet's" he said then carrying on about what trolls are and they didn't eat humans this conversation was a good two hours. You calmed down understanding more and Karkat and Gamzee took off They're bracelets and you became intrested.

 

"so what are quadrants?" you asked "wow i'm not getting into that shit" Dave said Karkat glared at him and stepped foward like he was about to give a important speech. You yawn tired as hell from the day You've had sollux stepped in corvering Karkat mouth Gamzee had disappeared probably went to bed lucky fuck you thought "kk i think (Y\N) tired i'll explain quadrants to her in morning" sollux suggested Karkat moved sollux's hand from his month "fine I'm also fucking tired good fucking night" he said storming off up stairs you yawn again smiling at sollux he smiled back. Dave rolled his eyes "well I'm off to the dream world and sollux keep it in your pants" he said leaving sollux's face went yellow "i was planning to athhole!" he shouted. You felt your eyes getting heavy sollux noticed "you don't mind thleeping on the thofa i'll get you my thuff" he said before you couldnt reply he ran upstairs and a minute later came back down with 2 blankets and a pillow they where yellow and black stripped like a bee "what about you?" you asked getting up yawning again he yawned to "i don't actually use the corvers i sleep in sopor" he replied you remember now what dave said about they're weird sleeping way and originally They'd sleep in the morning but since they now live on earth had to get used to sleeping of a night. Sollux helped you set out a blanket to lie on, on the sofa and you placed the pillow down jumping straight on corvering yourself with the other blanket "night Sollux" you mumbled into the warm corvers "night (Y\N)" he replied quietly making his way up the stairsas you dift off to sleep. 

You wake up the next morning to sollux stud over you in his troll form you scream from the surprise as your memory of you're conversation with Dave come back. Quickly sitting up sollux moves away "thorry! i didn't mean to thcare you" he apologized you held your chest "god sollux what the hell you doing" you said his face was bright red "i was waiting for you to wake up tho thorry you where mumbling my name in you're thure in hell i was interested" he smirked you blushed like crazy seriously how fucking embarrassing "did i Don't remember oh god" you squeaked he laughed. "tho care to tell me or or you going to freshen up tho we tharting the quadrant lesson now?" he teased. You get up off the sofa "freshen up sounds great also painkillers" you replied. "Dave should have some in the bathroom cupboard also towels are ready for you if you want to take a shower" he chuckled you signed "thank you" you replied. You took a shower and some painkillers feeling a little better. Walking down the stairs sollux made you some American waffles for breakfast which you happily ate on the sofa everyone else was still in their rooms. Sollux sat down next to you opening his laptop. "tho I'm not one for the explaining thingth thpeech thit tho i made a powerpoint for you" he explained putting the laptop down on the coffee table in front of you sollux went threw the hole thing explaining quadrants threw powerpoint to you. This was fascinating you understood a lot better now and Couldn't stop blushing. Thinking about what drunk karkat said and everything Eridan done to you and it was now all clear and embarrassing. You go quiet and sollux looks at you confused "are you ok?" he asked you snap out of thought "yeah I'm fine so you have two partners you sleep with and Eridan wants to be my spade?" you responded he nodded "yeah ED hath for ageth but we made thure he didn't go to far so do you feel the same?" sollux said you go bright red. You actually do and it Would make so much more sense remembering back to When you first met.

*flashback*  
You sat in the canteen waiting for class to start alone (F\N) wasn't in yet. Sat off in your own world sketching you heard a wired wavy voice you'd never heard before. I mean sure the college had voices you didn't know but this one was fucking wired kind of irritating. You turn around to see some hipster guy wearing a stripped blue and white scalf, black shirt, the usual glasses his eyes dark blue and a blonde highlight threw his well combed back hair this guy was actually attractive but something irritated you about him. You signed looking back down at your paper and without even a proper thought you started sketching him as he talked to some people you'd never seen before they looked really odd but cool specially the guy in the clown makeup you thought to yourself As catched enough sneaky glimpses of Eridan enough you didn't even have to look no more just draw like a trance like this was going to help you work this guy you'll probably never speak to out. "are you drawwin?" the wavy voice asked. The first word that came to mind was shit, you looked up at him stud by you. Quickly slamming your notepad shut you went bright red in embarrassement "yes..Erm." you stammed "may i ask wwhy a stranger such as yourself is drawwin me?" he asked he had a smirk on his face "i'm sorry i was in my own world and you stud out of everything so i just started drawing you" you replied he chuckled "I'm Eridan Ampora by the wway" he said that like he was a very important person you signed "I'm (Y/N)" he grabbed your sketch book off the table flipping threw you looked at him shocked. what the hell does he think He's doing. You get up to go grab it from him when he quickly steps back causing you to loose blance and fall he turned out the picture you drawed handing the book for you to grab now sat on your knees  
On the floor you snatched it "you don't just take people stuff what the fuck are you doing!"  
you shouted as you got up now stud up in front of him "yeah i don't care but havve to admit your talented for a plain person like you" he said Now you are furious as he was walking away and people was looking at you both "asshole have you seen yours self" you shouted he turned around *shhhh you don't want to make a embarrassement of yourself idiot" he said

You turn to sollux "i think i mite" you replied Sollux got up leaving you where so confused by this reaction thinking have i done something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully writing another chapter soon hope you all still enjoy It's been so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Planing on writing another chapter :) hopefully soon.


End file.
